True Magic
by kaleb-yamato
Summary: AU Negima verse. What if Negi was not only older but magically contracted by his father to marry Konoka before he even gets to Mahora? Negi x Konoka, possible Setsuna added later. No harem. LEMON WARNING. No one under 18 allowed! DISCONTINUED UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing**

(Magic Academy, England, May 1st, Graduation)

16 year old Negi Springfield smiled as he accepted his degree from the Grandmaster, turning he spotted his smiling Father and Mother in the crowd waving at him. His father had his goofy smile on his face and was trying to jump out of his chair while his mother looking annoyed attempted to pull him back down while shooting him a proud smile at the same time.

"Congratulations son," his mother Arika said smiling and embracing him after the ceremony had ended. "I'm so proud of you."

"Ha ha, I knew you could do it Negi," his father Nagi said clapping him on the back. "You've gotten really strong these past few years and even graduated top of your class."

"It's no big deal really," Negi said with a small blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"Pff, at least try to act like you accomplished something idiot," a young girl with long red hair said. Her name was Anya and she was Negi's best childhood friend, she flipped her hair back as she spoke and looked half way annoyed and half exasperated.

"Oh Negi I'm so happy for you," his cousin Nekane gushed hugging him as well.

"Well don't keep us in suspense you two," Anya's mothers said. "Tell us what your degrees have chosen for you."

The two of the nodded and opened their scrolls, Anya spoke first. "Oh neat! I'm going to be a Fortune Teller in London!"

"Nice," Nagi said. "London will be a fun place to live in, you will really enjoy that Anya."

"What about you Negi," Arkia asked her son.

"Let's see," Negi said opening the scroll with a hopeful expression. "It says, an English Teacher in Japan!"

"Score," Nagi said thumping Negi on the back. "That's Mahora Academy there Negi. That's a top tier Magic School which also doubles as a mundane one. I've been there many times and even have an old house nearby; you will have a lot of fun there and meet a lot of powerful mages. Takamichi also lives there and teaches as well at the Academy."

"Wonderful," Negi exclaimed excited. "It's been forever since we have seen Takamichi, it will be nice to catch up with him."

"Ha, you just want another chance to spar with him don't you Negi," Anya teased the red haired boy. "Ever since he tossed you around like a toy you've wanted a rematch."

"That too," Negi said not denying it and everyone laughed seeing the gleam in his eyes.

"Here Negi," his mother said handing him a letter. "It's from your older brother. He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was he couldn't make it but he couldn't get away from the association."

"It's alright," Negi said taking the letter eagerly. "I know how busy he is all the time, they don't like to let him get away too often in the magic world. Not that I can blame them, my brother is this and that world's foremost master of Alchemy."

Negi said that with pride as he always did when talking about his brother. His older brother Akira, was in his own way as famous as his war hero father, with his father's power and his mother's mind and looks he was a master at Alchemy based magic. An obscure and rare form of magic that most couldn't wield properly, Negi himself had zero talent with Alchemy much to his dismay but he swore up and down that he would reach the same heights as his brother even if he had to follow a different path to do it.

Akira always laughed and encouraged Negi whenever and however he could and was always sending messages back from Mundus Magicus to his family. Happy to have gotten a letter on his graduation day Negi opened the letter and the projected image of his older brother, blond haired and blue eyes at 23 years old looked back at him.

 _Hey little bro and congratulations on your graduation, sorry again that I couldn't be there in person but you know how uptight the people I work for are. They think that if they let me outside for more than a minute or two that I will run off to go on an adventure or something. I can't imagine where they got that impression of me._

Everyone laughed and shot Nagi a look to which he just looked away whistling innocently which no one bought for a moment. Arika just rolled her eyes and slipped her arm around her husband's waist waiting for the letter to finish.

 _But enough about that, now that you have your license you can begin independent training Negi. This is the most important step in your magical education because YOU get to choose where you go from here no matter where you diploma sends you for training. Remember to work hard and you will succeed at whatever you put your mind to, I believe in you. But it doesn't hurt to have a big brother willing to offer a leg up so I sent you something. Two somethings actually, one is a graduation present mum should give you now and another is for your seventeenth birthday tomorrow. Have fun and enjoy your party._

 _You're Brother_

 _Akria Springfield_

"Well what did he send," Negi asked his mum excited. Presents from his older brother were always something to be excited about as they were always something cool or unique. Arika chuckled and handed over a small square box that she pulled out of her pocket, Negi opened the box and both he and Anya gasped.

Inside the box sat a simply metal ring with a band covered in inscriptions, "wow this is a metal based focus. Big brother must have made it with Alchemy, this is really rare. Something like this would go for hundreds of thousands on the market, Akira must have made it in his lab."

"Wow that's neat," Anya said as he slipped the ring onto his right middle finger.

"We will test it out later, what do you say son," Nagi said throwing one arm around Negi's shoulder. "Want to see if you can make your old man sweat yet?"

Negi's response was to throw a jab at his father's stomach which he blocked half-heartedly. They all laughed and began to make their way out of the school and on their way home, they had a part to get ready for tomorrow after all.

The next day in the afternoon Nagi was sitting in his office going through some paper work he had strewn across his desk. They had had Negi's party a few hours ago, he had given him his old wooden staff as a keep sake for graduating and Negi had loved it. He always loved that old thing, his son Akira had sent Negi a Roman Gladius with runes engraved on the sword, naturally the boy loved it.

Glancing up at the clock he saw the time and suddenly realized that it was the exact time Negi had been born 17 years ago which made him smile, he was now officially an adult in the eyes of magic. Suddenly he felt a twinge of magic and looked around the room, something from one of the piles of papers by his desk was signaling him. That only happened when some magically reinforced contract came into effect.

Digging through the papers he eventually found a slightly yellowed envelope with nothing written on the outside to tell what it was, curious he reached inside and pulled out the yellowing contract. Flipping it open he had barely read the first sentence before he felt fear begin to settle into his stomach. He read it through all the way once and then twice and then a third time to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

Dropping the paper on the desk he sat back and groaned loudly and with a depressed air, "god damn it Arika is going to skin me alive when she finds out."

"Finds out what dear," came a sweet but cold voice causing the man of a thousand spells to jerk up in his chair looking startled. Standing in the open doorway to his office stood his wife who looked suspicious and was tapping her foot slowly on the floor.

He thought about trying to play it off but only for a moment before he lifted the paper and motioned for Arika to take it. She walked forward and took it to read only for her face to pale as well as she did. Her eyes darted across the paper and then down to the bottom. There were only two signatures there but there were also four distinctive red dots as well and the magic in the paper thrummed signifying the power enforcing what was written.

"Nagi Springfield! What did you do!?" Arika suddenly shouted slamming her palm down on the desk top and looking very angry.

"I…I'm not sure," Nagi said in a small voice cowering before his wife. "I don't remember making this contract."

Arika looked down at the paper again and noted the date, "It's dated March 18, 1991. If I remember correctly that was the day you and your old team went out with Eishun to celebrate his daughters second birthday, you came back drunk off your ass and talking about some good deal you made. I guess I know what deal that was now Nagi, you pawned our son off at 5 years old to a 2 year old girl!"

"Now honey it's not all bad, I could have done it to a complete stranger," Nagi joked but quailed at the murderous look in his wife's eyes.

"You used a sacred artifact to seal this contract Nagi do you know what that means? If Negi and Konoka don't get married within 2 months of the contract activating and consummate the marriage not only do they both lose their magic which will most likely cripple them for life but you and Eishun will DIE! You sealed this in blood from all four of you, what the HELL were you doing with Negi's blood," Arika shouted.

"I keep a vial of Akira's and Negi's just in case someone tries to curse them or kidnap them," Nagi muttered poking his two pointer fingers together as he kneeled on the floor and looking up pitifully at his wife trying to dispel some of her rage.

"Well you certainly screwed the pooch with this one Nagi," Akira said bluntly making the man flinch. "So now you are the one that has to go tell our son her needs to get married to a girl he has never met before in his life."

Nagi paled more than ever as his wife hoisted him up by his collar and began marching him down the hallway to his doom. At least he had lived a full life.

(Japan, Mahora Academy)

14 year old Konoka Konoe stood in a state of paralyzed shock in the office of the Headmaster of Mahora Academy Konoemon Konoe, who happened to be her Grandfather, and wondered vaguely if she had inhaled something hallucinogenic on her way there. Her Grandfather sat behind his desk as usual with his hands clasped in front of him looking both grave and sympathetic. Her father stood next to him head bowed looking very much ashamed, as he should be! The harsh thought shocked her but she could be forgiven for being upset.

Of the two bombshells that had just been dumped on her the idea that magic existed and that she had the talent to use it herself should have been a wonderful piece of news, and it was. Part of her wanted to get as many books on the subject as she could right then and demand that her father and grandfather begin teaching her right away. But her joy was overshadowed by another bombshell that was a little less welcome, that she had a marriage contract enforced by magic and signed in blood by her father. Made when he had been drunk it was not until he had been contacted by his friend and the father of her husband to be that he remembered.

The magic that had excited her so much minutes before now frightened her, a magic artifact that could enforce a written contract like this was very dangerous and underscored the facts her father told her about magic and why he had wanted to keep it from her for so long. If she didn't marry this unknown man and consummate the marriage within two months both she and he would be stripped of their magic which would probably cripple them for the remainder of their lives. Shorten their life spans at the minimum, not to mention killing her only parent her father and the father of her unknown groom.

Licking her lips she forced herself to speak calmly lest she start screaming, or crying, or both at her father and grandfather. "So, I assume this man is some 20 or 30 year old like the rest of the men from the marriage interviews you forced on me before grandfather," she asked not looking at her father.

"Actually no," Konoemon said softly stroking his beard. "He has only just turned 17 yesterday which is way the contract activated on his end first. Funny thing is he is supposed to be taking over as both your English and Homeroom teacher in the Fall from Takamichi so he was planning on coming here at the end of the summer break anyways. Now he and his family are on their way here now, they should be here on campus in a few hours. In fact Negi's mother sent a picture of the boy for you to see, she said you would probably want to know what he looks like before they arrive."

Konoka felt a flash of gratitude for the unknown woman who would probably be her mother in law very soon and took the picture her Grandfather handed her. Looking down at it she could help but suck in her breath a little bit. Red and Black spiky hair tied in a small ponytail with handsome English features and intelligent eyes all centered around a kind smile. Ok, so maybe it wasn't all bad, "he…is certainly handsome," she said slowly as though unwilling to admit even that much in this situation.

"From everything I have heard about this young man he is a kind and noble soul. Though you will have to judge his character for yourself when you meet him I will tell you this, according to his mother the first thing he did when he found out, after giving his father a wallop he justly deserved, was try to find a way to break the contract. Sure anyone would do that, but he was looking for a means of doing so that would neither kill my foolish son or his own father nor harm you, even if it meant giving up his own magic to do so," Konoemon said.

Konoka felt a pang of worry for the boy she hadn't even met yet, from the description her Father and Grandfather had given her. Even if they wouldn't die the process of losing one's magic was painful and permanent, for someone like this boy Negi to do so after having grown up with magic and had even just completed magic school from the sounds of it, to be willing to give it up for a stranger an to try and prevent the same thing for that stranger. The thought made her stomach do curious little flip flops inside her.

"Daughter," Eishun finally spoke up drawing her attention and glare. "I cannot apologize enough for what I have done to you; I am a failure as a father."

Konoka sighed feeling some, but not all, of her anger begin to fade. "Honestly father I've known most of my life that my husband would be chosen for me. And while the requirements of this engagement are a little more demanding than I was expecting, to be fair this young man looks much more appealing than most of the men grandfather has been trying to force on me. If half of what you two are trying to imply about him is true then at worst we should at least be able to tolerate each other. With luck we might actually develop feelings for each other, if the fates are kind."

Eishun flinched again but it was her grandfather who answered her, "I know we can only give our word granddaughter that Negi is a good man for you until they arrive. But please don't fret; I would like to set up an Omiai for you two to help break the ice so to speak."

"Somehow I knew you would," Konoka said sighing again. The next few hours were a blur as she quizzed her Grandfather, and sometimes her moping father, about magic with both promising to help her learn the art as soon as they could. She wouldn't really be able to start until after the wedding, which led to another possible problem. Not only did she need to marry this man but they had to consummate the marriage as well to satisfy the contract, however the nature of the contract meant she couldn't take any magic based anti-pregnancy potions which apparently never fail under normal circumstances. Furthermore magicals, especially those with large amounts of power like her and her fiancé, negated the effects of mundane anti-pregnancy pills. What all this meant was that there was a high probability she would end up pregnant on her wedding night, a mother at 14.

Soon she found herself in a room set aside by her grandfather specifically for Omiais, she wore a fetching red kimono with pink and white flowers and her hair done up with two pins on either side of her head. She wore light amounts of makeup, just some light lipstick and some blush, and kneeled on the mat while waiting for her husband to be to arrive. She was in the middle of thinking about how Asuna would react when she learned what had happened when she heard a commotion going on outside the room.

It went on for a few minutes and she heard raised voices coming through the wall, though not loud enough to understand, when the door across from her suddenly opened. She couldn't help but let out a little gasp when he walked through the door, he was even more handsome in person than he had been in his picture. But she instantly clamped down on her reaction, while he was certainly very handsome dare she say hot, that didn't mean his attitude would be to her liking. Surprisingly he wore a traditional male kimono that suited him despite her foreign features, as soon as he spotted her he shot her a kind smile that caused her breath to catch before speaking in nearly perfect Japanese.

"Hello Konoka-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said kneeling down on the mat across the table from her. "I understand this must all be a big shock to you, both magic and binding contact of this nature, not the best way to get introduced to this world."

"Springfield-sama," she said formally bowing to him deeply from her kneeling position. "It is my honor to meet you."

"Now, now," he said chuckling and waving his hand while still smiling. "None of that overly formal stuff call me Negi-sama. I assume you would use sama I'm not used to using such phrases yet."

Konoka couldn't help but let her formal façade fade and returning his smile with one of her own while letting out a sigh of relief. "Negi-sama works for the moment, most anything else would either be too formal or too personal just yet."

"I'm glad," Negi said as he looked the girl over. His fiancé and boy had that been a surprise, was a 14 something just entering into her woman hood. He could see the beginnings of the curves on her body but she was still a young teenage girl, when he had learned the entirety of the situation he had landed his first ever punch on his father that dislocated the man's jaw. Mostly out of anger for this girl he had never met and only partly for himself, he didn't know this girl but like it or not he was committed to her now so he needed to do everything in his power to make things easier for her. "I wasn't really sure what to expect, even though my father spent most of the flight assuring me you were a good person despite only knowing you through letters from your father."

"My father and grandfather spent much of the time doing the same," Konoka said giggling. "Though considering the consequences if we don't complete the contract it's no surprise they were so desperate to reassure us that we would like the other."

"Well to my relief they seem to have been right," Negi said chuckling making Konoka blush slightly but smile in return.

"Yes it seems they were," she shot back and held back a girly squeal as he blushed adorably and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Foreign, sexy and a gentleman, already things were turning out better in her opinion than any of the men her grandfather tried to force on her.

Negi coughed getting his embarrassment under control, and fighting back the blush he felt when he noticed how cute Konoka was when she giggled. "About the contract Konoka-sama, you should know that the tool used to bind the contract is very rare and normally only ever used in important government contracts. There are less than 100 in existence and normally heavily regulated, the one my father has is one of the few not in government control. Suffice to say my mother tore the house apart until she found it and then destroyed the thing after she learned about the contract."

"I will admit the knowledge that such things exist because of magic does put a damper on the whole experience," Konoka admitted.

"Well to make up for that I got permission from your father and grandfather to start teaching you the basics of magic," Negi said surprising Konoka. "There is a lot more to magic that I think you will enjoy."

"T-thank you Negi-sama," Konoka said surprised but smiling. "That's very thoughtful of you, I'm looking forward to what you can teach me."

"Hehehe," Negi chuckled right along with her before looking around. "Honestly this whole situation is really overly formal I think, this room isn't exactly the best for us to relax and get to know each other in."

"I feel the same," Konoka said sighing and looking around. "I've been in the room often as my grandfather tried to set me up with arranged marriages before this. I don't know if I should scream or cry that all that time was wasted because my Father of all people put me in a magic contract years ago. All those sunny days wasted."

"Tell you what," Negi said suddenly smiling and leaning forward. "How would you like to play a little prank on my father and your father and grandfather while going somewhere else to relax?"

"Tell me more," Konoka said with a suddenly wicked grin on her face. That grin grew wider and wider as Negi explained his idea.

(Outside, Waiting Room)

Arika looked around the room imperiously eyeing the worried forms of her idiot husband and Eishun as they sat across from each other. Her husband's cheek was still bruised, she had healed the bone but that was it and had forbidden him from healing the rest on pain of banishment form the bedroom for a year. At the moment it was banishment for 6 months, she had learned long ago that the best way to threaten Nagi Springfield was to deny him sex. Do that and he caved instantly.

Though now she would be partner less for 6 months as well, she would have to find additional ways to punish him beyond no sex. Konoka's grandfather and the headmaster of the school looked calm, but form the way he was stroking his beard she could tell he was worried as hell about the outcome of the situation if Negi and Konoka did not click. Mages in suits, guards, also filled the room and from their tense forms she knew these were the guards that loved their young charge and knew enough of the situation to worry for her.

They had suggested turning on the video cameras and microphones to see and hear how things were going but she had stepped on that idea instantly chastising them. She had no worry that things would work on between the two, her Negi was nothing but loving and kind and would make a good impression on the girl. Though she didn't know enough about Konoka herself to judge her, she had never met the girl after all.

Suddenly and shuffling was heard beyond the door to the room, the first loud noise they had heard. The walls and door were thick enough to block normal volume sounds, so the pounding of feet drew their attention to the door just before it suddenly slammed open and Konoka Konoe stormed out face twisted in anger, "WELL MAYBE I SHOULD LET YOU HANG THEN YOU INSUFFERABLE PIG," she shouted over her shoulder before storming toward the exit ignoring those in the room who were frozen in shock.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU STUCK UP PRINCESS," Negi roared pounding out of the room after her anger clear on display. "I DIDN'T FLY ALL THE WAY FROM ENGLAND TO BE HARPED AT BUT A STUCK UP LITTLE GIRL WITH DELUSIONS OF GRANDURE, I'm HERE TO SAVE YOUR UNGRATEFUL LIFE!"

"BULLSHIT," Konoka cursed which made her father and grandfather pale dramatically. Konoka never ever cursed let alone raise her voice to anyone. It just didn't happen with the girls normally kind and caring personality, "YOUR ONLY HERE TO SAVE YOUR OWN HIDE AND MAGIC. I'M NOT GOING TO BEND OVER AND OBEY LIKE A SLAVE TO SATISFY YOUR OVERBLOWN EGO!"

With that she ripped open the door and stormed out, Negi immediately made to follow her through the closing door. "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT," he shouted as he made it through the door just as it closed on his heels. The waiting room was silent as Nagi, Eishun and Konoemon stared at the closed door faces pale as ash before Nagi groaned and put his face in his hands, "we are so dead," he moaned and Eishun moaned as well.

Arika however had a calculating look on her face a walked over opening the door, outside was a long pathway with buildings on either side. At the speed the two had been going an arguing she should have still been able to see them walking away but they were both gone and she felt a smile break out on her lips as she leaned back into the room, "it looks like our son and your daughter have pulled a little prank on all of us. Unless they started running after exiting the door they should still be in sight but they are gone, if I had to guess they ran off to get some alone time with one another."

That got the stunned guards to snap out of their daze as they ran out the door as Arika stepped out of the way shouting to one another as they tried to locate their runaway charge. Arika walked over and sat down across from the stunned three men and took a sip of tea before speaking, "honestly I don't think any of you have anything to worry about if they are getting along enough to prank you. They probably just wanted to give you all a scare for your mistake," She chuckled as the two fathers groaned again while Konoemon chuckled for real and the stroking of his beard slowed to calm levels.

(Above)

Konoka shrieked in excitement and joy as she spun through the air with her hair whipping around her face, as soon as they had gotten out of the building Negi had summoned a long wooden staff form a magic circle and before she realized it they were both seated on the staff and shooting up through the air. After assuring her that the spells he used would prevent her from falling off, and feeling his arms around her holding her in place, she had calmed down enough to enjoy the ride and view.

Though she admitted in the back of her mind that his arms around her and his chest against her back more than the supposed spells she could see or feel did the most to make her feel comfortable and safe. Very safe actually now that she thought about it and warm, Negi's chest was very warm and solid on her back and she was glad he couldn't see her blush.

She was sitting side saddle on the staff because of her kimono but to her surprised Negi's clothes had changed to normal beige pants a t-ship and sleeveless vest. He had explained at her look that he had used a spell to transfigure his clothes since he didn't have any Japanese clothes and had wanted her to feel more comfortable with him when they first met. That had sent a swarm of butterflies through her stomach and another blush across her face as she thanked him for his thoughtful actions.

Now she was looking over Mahora Academy from the air and loving the view, Negi asked if there was a place she liked to go relax where they could talk and hang out and she pointed out a place next to a small pond with grassy hills she liked to take naps on. Luckily not many people knew about it and the area was empty when they got there so they touched down next to her favorite tree and leaned against it. "So how long will it take for you to teach me how to fly like that," she asked her face flushed and her eyes shining with joy.

"Not long," Negi chuckled back. "Flying is pretty easy but there will be a few things you learn before that. Until then I would be more than happy to take you up as often as you want though," he offered to which she smiled widely.

"I will certainly take you up on you offer kind sir," she said with faux poise and they both broke down in giggles. "Wow this whole thing is so exciting; I'm surprised how much fun I'm having. Though the looks on my father and grandfather's faces were priceless."

"Yeah my father was in total brain lock," Negi chuckled remembering. "Though my mother will have probably figured it out pretty quickly, she is scary smart and she knows I would never raise my voice like that to a lady."

"Oh a lady am I," Konoka asked teasingly though the butterflies fluttered harder at his words. "I have to admit though she was really pretty, if I turn out half as beautiful as she is at that age I will be a happy woman."

"I have no doubt you will," Negi assured the girl and she giggled again though he noticed the almost wistful tone her voice had as she mentioned his mother. "Listen Konoka-sama."

"Just Konoka Negi," Konoka said surprising him. "The sama is not really necessary I think."

"Konoka then," Negi said feeling a bit warm inside that she allowed him to address her informally. That was a big deal here in Japan after all, "listen my parents told me what they knew about you before I arrived here. I know this is all probably really weighing you down but if you need someone to talk to in confidence my mother would be more than happy to help you and keep her silence."

Konoka froze up at that and Negi worried that he might have stepped over a line by bringing up her dead mother even indirectly, but then his fears were washed away as she shot him a tender if small smile. "Thank you Negi for that, I think I will later. My mother died when I was very young so I don't really remember her, my Father and Grandfather have done their best to take care of me. But I have often wished for an older woman I could take my thoughts and worries too."

"Well my mum always wanted a daughter but she only got me and my older brother, she will probably smother you if you let her get her hands on you," Negi said joking but Konoka giggled.

"I think I would like that," she said and then surprised him by leaning her head on his shoulder. "So when is the wedding then, I think I remember my father mentioning the contact had a two month lifespan before it kills our fathers and drains out magic?"

"True," Negi said in a serious voice. "However it would be a bad idea to wait until the very last moment. A wedding with magic requires certain ceremonies especially with this contract in place, if something comes up and we have to postpone for whatever reason it would be bad to not have any time to fall back on. If you don't have any problems we can set the date for a month from now and spend the time between then and now going on dates and getting to know each other as best as we can before the time to say I do."

Konoka winced at that but reluctantly found herself nodding in agreement, "really one or two months isn't going to make a huge difference where our relationship is concerned. Though I suppose the nature of the magic means we will have to…ah…consummate the relationship on the same night as the wedding."

Konoka blushed crimson and Negi did the same, "U-hum…yeah. That is what the contract requires," Negi said looking uncomfortable.

"You…uh…haven't been with anyone else? Have you," she asked and then kicked herself for asking. She didn't know why she asked but a part of her was curious and didn't know how she wanted him to answer.

"W…What," Negi asked looking startled as his head twisted fast to look down at her. "NO! I mean no, I'm sorry Konoka I didn't mean to over react. I've never…done it with anyone else. I've never even had a girlfriend before."

"Really, I would think someone as handsome as you would have girls lining up to go out with him," she asked surprised then slapped her hand over her mouth embarrassed at what she said without thinking.

Negi blushed and then started chuckling while Konoka adopted a cute pout and turned away, "well it's nice to know you think I'm handsome, I happen to think you're pretty cute myself."

Konoka laughed happy and then another thought crossed her mind, "well I'm glad you think that and I'm sure that we probably need to be heading back soon. But before that, since we are going to be getting married in a month, do you think we could…kiss?"

Negi blinked down at her and they were both blushing but the uncertainty in his eyes gave way to confidence after only a moment of thought. "Sure I would like that," he said and the slowly began to inch his face closer to hers. When he was only moments away Konoka felt her breathing increase and her eyes fluttered closed, then his lips were on hers.

Contrary to trashy romance novels there was no explosion or fireworks going off in her head signaling that she had met her soulmate, but it was very nice. His lips were soft and warm against hers and they molded nicely, her lips tingled and she felt their breath mingle slightly as their mouths opened a little against one another. She let out a little whimper of pleasure as he pulled back pulling on her bottom lip slightly and opened her eyes, misty with desire to look into his equally pleased ones.

"Again," he asked and she nodded mutely and they kissed again. They spent almost 15 minutes under the tree making out like two teenagers on a date, though she was sitting in his lap by the end of it their hands stayed well inside safe zones. When they finally managed to pull away from one another Negi helped her up and they flew back to the school landing in front of their parents and grandparent they walked towards them holding hands and with flushed faces to the relieved expressions of the men and the knowing look of Negi's mother.

 **AN: Well that's a wrap, the end of my first chapter of my first Negima story. Naturally as you might have guessed it's a Negi x Konoka story, no harem, with the possibility of Setsuna joining them later as a sort of guardian mistress to them both. Major changes to the Negima lore, Negi is older and has an older brother and both his parents are alive. You will be seeing more of them later and Negi's brother Akira as well.**

 **Next chapter will be a time skip to the wedding and the wedding night with a brief overview of the month they spent together. I want to get to the beginning of the manga as quickly as possible. Word of warning there will be a lemon between Negi and Konoka but it will be marked if you want to skip it. Though I would like a vote from the reviewers if she should be pregnant or not, if so then they will simply use one of the resort spheres to dilate time and let her have the baby before going back to Mahora. If not then no big deal though I would like some responses quickly as i'm almost done with the second chapter already.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoka Wedding Dress** ( www . manga-sanctuary IMAGES_NEWS/Image/illu% )

 **Konoka age pill** ( vignette4 . wikia . nocookie mahousenseinegima / images / d / de / Mahou-sensei-negima-336769 . jpg /revision/latest?cb=20110831081741)

 **Konoka battle dress (** pre03 . deviantart 4655/th/pre/f/2015/182/f/0/kitsune_kunoichi_oc_commission_by_ **)**

 **I don't own these pictures they are just for visual reference. Just remember to take out the spaces in the links.**

 **AN: So above I have a link to what Konoka's wedding dress looks like. I just wanted to give a good visual image for what I thought it looked like. Just so you guys know I have no idea how a Japanese wedding works so I'm just winging it here. No offense meant to anyone. Like I said before there will be a lemon scene but it will be marked off for those who want to skip it. This chapter should wrap up the setting and chapter 1 of Negima should start next chapter. So please enjoy and review.**

(Konoe Estate)

Konoka took a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart as she allowed pink peony flowers to be woven into her hair. She sat in a side room of her family estate wearing a beautiful lavender and white wedding kimono, she wore a light amount of makeup that complemented her young face and her hair hung lose baring a pair of curls on top of her head. Even she had to admit she looked stunning despite her age but not even her own beauty was able to distract her enough from her thoughts.

"Deep breaths Konoka," a rich female voice said soothingly as the body it was connected to finished lacing the flowers into her hair. She looked over at Arika Springfield and couldn't help the loving smile that graced her features, like Negi had assured her she had clicked with her soon to be mother in law and the woman in question had been eager to lend an ear or shoulder to the motherless girl and already Konoka saw the woman as a mother. "You don't want to sweat off your new face after all," she added with a small smirk and Konoka giggled in response.

"Not after all the hard work you put into it, no we wouldn't want that," she said and they both laughed. Thinking back on the last month of her life Konoka couldn't help but give a happy little sigh, true to his word Negi had taken her out on over a dozen dates and had spent almost all of his time in the last month getting to know her while sharing much of his own past with her. Maybe she was being silly but she felt that if she was forced to marry anyone fate had chosen the best possible outcome for her.

Negi was the quintessential English Gentleman, kind, gentle, respectful and always trying to find a way to make her laugh or smile. He had taken her to see movies and out to expensive restaurants. They had gone for walks in the park and midnight riverboat rides. But he hadn't stopped at just dates, since she was entering a magic world. And having a magic wedding on top of that, Negi had begun teaching her some basic magic. The whole process was really fun and exciting as she got a practice wand and had even managed some pretty basic wind and fire based spells, what she hadn't anticipated was the physical training aspect of her training.

Negi had explained that while magic helped the body be healthy and strong it could only do so much without her working out. So she had begun running and stretching and she was even lifting weights and the majority of the time Negi had her wearing gravity seals that made her body heavier. She wore them almost 24/7, though they were off at the moment and she felt light as a feather. All together she had become very close too and very fond of Negi over the last month and now she could honestly admit to herself that if they tried they could make a relationship that would last a lifetime.

She remembered one particular event about a week and a half ago, they had gone back to their special spot hill by the pond and were relaxing under what had become their tree. They had been discussing particulars about the wedding and she had been a little upset that she couldn't invite any of her friends from school, specifically Asuna, because they couldn't know about magic. Negi being his usual self had simply offered for them to have a completely non magical wedding a few years down the road, maybe when she graduated highschool, that she could invite all her friends to and make as big and grand as she wanted.

Naturally she had tackled the surprised boy and kissed him senseless; she found that she liked kissing a lot. Kissing someone as good looking as Negi was just icing on the cake. The best part was that Negi had been surprised at her reaction and had been clueless as to why she had reacted so strongly, he just figured that if she wanted another wedding later he should make it happen and put his all into it. That clueless kindness really endeared her to him and encouraged her to push their physical relationship.

One thing that kind of annoyed her was the fact that Negi was very hands off and determined not to push her boundaries. The problem with that was the fact that they would have to consummate their marriage because of the contract and so they needed to be comfortable touching each other, the other problem was the fact that she was 14 and had a body that reflected that fact. Though Negi was honest in his admissions that he thought of her as cute and pretty, sexy and mature she was not.

Though she had never been jealous before, she now found herself experiencing stabs of envy over her classmates who were more physically mature than she was. It would have helped her confidence a little if she looked less like a little girl next to the rapidly maturing and very handsome 17 year old man Negi appeared to be and who could pass for 20 something if he really wanted to. That had actually been one of the things she had gone to Arika about and the woman had sat her down and talked to her about a lot of things only mothers could really convey to their daughters. She had even given her some hope for the future in two ways.

The first had been an explanation of how with training her magic would begin to radiate throughout her body, as opposed to before she met Negi and her magical core while large had been mostly dormant, and would not only make her healthier but more physically attractive. She had used her own body, tall curvy with big breasts that showed no sign of her two pregnancies, as an example while also showing her pictures of some of her magical friends both human and demi human. And boy hadn't the Mundus Magicus bomb come out of nowhere.

The second had been in the form of powerful illusion based potion pills that modified the apparent age of the person that took one. She had taken them a few times so she could go out on dates with Negi to places she normally wouldn't have been able to due to her apparent age. The first time she had taken one she had gone from a gangly 14 year old to smoking hot 21 year old woman, 5'10 tall with a taut belly over wide curvy hips and a full butt that she delighted over and large DD-cup breasts. Her face had been devoid of any youthful puffiness with high cheek bones and large slanted eyes with long luscious black hair.

The look on Negi's face when he had seen her sent thrills throughout her body, the only drawback was the fact that it was an illusion. Basically a mass of magic over her body that looked and felt real to both her and others, it could hold up to a lot including fighting if you had enough magic but it would not hold up in the bedroom, so she would have to wait until she was actually older before she could be with Negi in her older body. So until then she had to deal with Negi not being as attracted to her younger body as he could be, not his fault and totally understandable, but still annoying.

But while they had not gone very far physically in the last month she had pushed them slightly and when she jumped him after he offered another wedding to make up for not being able to have her friends at the first one she had pushed pretty far. By the time they broke their kiss the first time her hands had found their way under his shirt and was shamelessly running over his muscled chest and abs while his, with a little encouragement from her, had started stroking her bare stomach and back before finally groping her butt under her skirt. His blushing face had been very cute but once he got into things he gave as good as he got, they had gotten in a lot of kissing practice over the past month.

"I'm just a little nervous that's all," she spoke up after a moment of thought looking at Arika. "I've really clicked with Negi over the last month but this a really huge thing and I guess I'm getting pre wedding jitters."

"That's perfectly natural honey," Arika said kindly giving Konoka a soft hug that the girl returned fiercely making the older woman chuckle. "Even if this was all consensual on both your parts you would be feeling this way, just remember that Negi is probably freaking out twice as badly as you are. Mostly because he is afraid of not being good enough for you."

"That sounds like something that silly man would do," Konoka said giggling. "This whole time he has gone out of his way to put my needs and feeling first, honestly I feel a little spoiled. I don't what I can add to this relationship compared to what Negi has been giving me."

"All you need is to be yourself," Arika said softly stroking her face lightly. "Be yourself and put all your heart and soul into what you are trying to build between you two, I know my son will bless him. And after getting to know you as well I know you will also, honestly I think the two of you are just about perfect for each other in every way. Even without this contract I could see you two falling in love all on your own and quite frankly I'm overjoyed to call you my daughter."

Konoka felt tears at the corners of her eyes but Arika waved a glowing hand to get rid of them and then Konoka hugged her fiercely all over again. "Thank you…Mother," she said which caused tears to appear in Arika's eyes as well. "Hehe, if I'm this bad I can only imagine how my husband to be must be reacting."

"He is probably freaking out as well," Arika agreed. "Luckily my older son arrived just a little while ago so he is probably already off making sure my clown of a husband doesn't do anything to make his jitters worse. You will see Akira at the ceremony and you can meet him afterword's."

Just then a knock at the door drew at the attention and when Arika called the visitor in it opened to reveal Eishun who looked both slightly pained and more than a little awed at how his daughter looked. "Konoka, its time," he said walking in to stand next to her. "You look beautiful my dear daughter, just as much as your mother did in our own wedding."

"Thank you father," she said smiling softly at him. Most of her anger at him had faded, due in no small part to how much she actually liked Negi coupled with the fact that she no longer had to worry about her grandfather hitching her to some 40 year old nobody she would hate. "Will you give me away father," she asked her eyes misty which was reflected in her father's own as he took a deep steadying breath to gather himself before reaching down to take her hand and help her stand.

"Nothing would give me greater joy my beloved daughter," he said and placed his arm around hers.

(With Negi, Ceremony Room)

"Calmly little brother," a warm male voice said breaking Negi out of his internal monolog. He looked to his side to see Akira dressing in a handsome male kimono for the occasion. Though it had nothing on the traditional black and silver kimono he himself wore Akira's matched their fathers while some demi human friends of their mother were dressed nicely in dresses of their own and standing across from them. Konoemon stood at the head dressed in ceremonial robes prepared to carry out the ritual. "You don't want to fall apart before your blushing bride even arrives do you," he teased and Negi shot him an annoyed look.

Akira had arrived not an hour before having rushed to get here from Mundus Magicus, from what he gathered his brother had to fight tooth and nail to get here even after hearing about the situation only a few days after his birthday. He had apparently even threatened to quit the research institute in the magic world if they didn't let him go and the threat had worked. When he arrived he had gone straight to Negi to talk to him and get the layout of the situation, Nagi had tried to greet him but as soon as he had made sure his little brother was ok he had turned on his father in wrathful vengeance.

When they said that Akira had inherited all of their father's magical power and all of their mother's intellect, not to mention her royal magic as her firstborn son, they weren't kidding when they whispered that he was possibly even stronger than the Thousand Master. He hadn't touched his father's face knowing that his mother would be peeved if he messed it up for the pictures, but the way their father gingerly stood and winced every few seconds told the story of how badly he had been beaten and bruised.

"I can't help it," he whispered back. There weren't many people in the room beyond those standing at the altar. Just some of the guards and hand maidens standing around the room looking a little weepy, "I feel like my stomach is about to drop through the floor."

"That's natural Negi your about to get married after all," Akira said chuckling slightly. "Regardless of the circumstances, even if you don't fully love this girl yet, you are committing to her and that's going to change your life forever."

"I just wish she had a choice in this," Negi muttered and didn't see the smile on his brother's and father's face at his words. "Magic should be an incredible thing for her not something that is stealing her freedom of choice from her. Now she is stuck with me and she can never find the person that she was meant for."

"Maybe you are that person," Akira said gripping his shoulder. "Yes you have BOTH been forced into this but your future is what you make of it Negi. You've talked nonstop about this girl since I've arrived and it's obvious that your very fond of her. The love will come in the fullness of time so long as you put your heart and soul into building your relationship with her."

Just then their attention was drawn to their mother entering the room giving a nod to her eldest son and eyeing her wincing husband before shooting her baby boy a breathtaking smile of encouragement before moving to stand with her friends and impromptu brides maids. They weren't the ones Konoka would have chosen the poor dear but Arika already knew of the promise her loving son had given Konoka for a future second wedding. Konoka had told her herself gushing with happiness the whole time and they had already swapped some ideas for what she wanted.

Then the music started up and Eishun walked through the open doors with Konoka on his arm. Negi felt himself draw a sharp breath at the ethereal beauty his fiancé had turned into; she looked the very image of a Japanese princess with fair white skin and long black hair and large soulful eyes. His heart seemed to stutter in his chest before racing off with blooming heat, he knew he must have the most idiotic expression on his face but suddenly he just didn't seem to care.

"Wow," his brother whispered next to him. "Are you sure there was no escape clause in the contract that would let us swap places little brother," he asked only mostly kidding.

"Not on your life," he whispered back not taking his eyes off Konoka.

For Konoka it felt as though her heart was about to leap out of her chest, walking down the aisle to that age old music made her either want to scream in panic or run down the aisle to get to Negi's side faster. He looked so handsome in his Kimono but the thing that really got her attention was the way he was looking at her, like she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. He had looked at her a lot of different ways over the last month but never like that, not even when she took an aging pill had he looked at her like that. Later she would attribute it to that look that made her smile at him and the look on his face just got more pronounced.

Without realizing it they arrived at the altar, her grandfather was smiling down at her with a certain shine to his eyes and then her father was handing her over to Negi who took her hand. It was warm and honestly thinking back she couldn't really recall the ceremony, she had gone over it before. Her grandfather would enact the ritual and then ask them each if they would commit to which they would give their I Do's. But all she could concentrate on was how warm her hand was and her eyes were locked on Negi's as much as his were locked on hers.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered in an awed voice as a magic circle began to glow softly under them. Then her grandfather stopped speaking in ancient Latin and asked him if he would take her as his bride. "I Do," he said softly still not looking away and the circle glowed a little brighter.

Konoemon chuckled softly and then asked his granddaughter the same, "I Do," she said still looking at Negi and he could see a mixture of tears and chuckles coming from the gathered guests at how oblivious the two love birds were acting. He didn't think either of them realized how infatuated they really were with each other already even though it had only been a month.

"Then by the power of Magic I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride," he finished with a flare and watched avidly as Negi leaned down and softly kissed Konoka. The circle below them began to glow brighter signaling that the pact was being sealed, but after a moment the two didn't stop kissing and the glow of the circle grew as the amount of magic in the room increased tenfold once, twice and then thrice.

They could only watch in awe as Negi wrapped his arms around Konoka's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and a combination of light wind and even small lightning bolts began to fly off the couple. Finally with a final surge the circle below them exploded into particles of magic around them and two glowing cards appeared above their heads, one above each of them.

"Wow," they said simultaneously after finally being forced to come up for air.

They finally managed to snap out of their trances to the thunderous applause that surged up around them. Looking around they saw the awed and pleased expression on everyone's faces even Arika's tear streaked one. "Take your cards dears," she said indicating the space above them.

Looking up they each reached up and grabbed the cards above their own heads, each looked at their cards and were surprised by what they saw. Both of the cards were similar but utterly unique as opposed to the cards granted to temporary contracts. Negi's card had a picture of himself dressed in his mages outfit holding a sheathed Japanese Tachi and behind his card self was Konoka dressed in a white and red kimono similar if more battle appropriate to the one she was wearing right at that moment with her arms wrapped around his chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

Konoka's was similar if reversed, on her card Negi wearing the same clothes was embracing her from behind his arms around her waist and his chin atop her head. She wore the same style of kimono on her card as she did on Negi's card and in her arms she held a sheathed European Rapier decorated with flowers on the pommel similar to the ones currently in her hair. On the corners of both cards was the Roman numeral for the number one.

"I don't think I've ever seen a pactio that strong before," Eishun muttered looking impressed and awed.

"Neither have I," Nagi added shaking his head. "Well go on activate them," he encouraged the two newlyweds who started having been distracted by their cards.

"Right," Negi said.

"Ok," Konoka said.

"ADEAT," they both shouted and started slightly as swords appeared in both of their hands, the same ones they had been carrying in their cards. They looked them over for a moment before incanting Abeat to seal them away, they could look at them more closely later. There was no after party planned for them and they had all had dinner before the ceremony had to be completed within an hour of the kiss.

So the servants moved to clean up while Arika led to the two to a private bedroom secluded from the rest of the mansion while the men took Eishun out of the mansion entirely to get drunk. Arika left them at the door and bade them good night, in the morning they would be heading out on a week long honeymoon to Bora Bora but they needed to make sure the bond settled tonight and that meant consummating the marriage.

Negi walked back in forth in the bedroom wearing only the under robe of his previous outfit while Konoka freshened up in the shower quickly. Both of them were nervous as hell at what they were about to do and he would have never considered taking their relationship this far this quickly if it weren't for the contract requiring it. There was even the very real danger that Konoka would become pregnant tonight as they couldn't use magic to protect themselves with the contract in effect.

Luckily what magic could do was tell them in the morning if she had conceived or not, if not then he could give her a potion his mother had given him that would protect her for a whole year. Not that he expected for them to do this again any time soon after tonight, their relationship wasn't really developed enough for casual relations. But if she was pregnant come sunrise they would still go on their honeymoon they would just have to use one of the resort spheres to dilate time so Konoka could have the baby before going back to school.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened drawing his attention and Konoka stepped out followed by billowing steam. Her hair was damp and her skin was glowing slightly in the light as she wore nothing but a bathrobe to cover her nakedness. "Hey," she said softly stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Hey yourself," he replied with a slightly nervous tone in his voice. "Would it be strange to say I'm more nervous now than I was before," he joked and Konoka giggled slightly walking up to stand in front of him placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm nervous too," she said her free hand gripping her bath robe. "I…honestly don't know what to do. I mean I talked to mother about everything but knowing how it works doesn't mean I know how to go forward," she ranted slightly and Negi smiled when she said mother. He was really glad about the relationship she shared with his mother, that more than anything really worked to smooth things over with their rushed relationship.

"Neither of us have done this before," Negi said putting his hand on her cheek and stroking it softly causing the girl to lean into his touch smiling. "But how about this, just let me lead tonight. You won't have to do anything and after tonight we will wait until we are ready for real before trying again alright," he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Ok," she said touched by his thoughtful gesture despite still being nervous. He was always thinking of her wants and desires first, any other man would be thinking more about getting her into bed as often as possible. But Negi was not any other man so she leaned up on her toes and kissed him again.

 **Warning Lemon**

Negi leaned into the kiss instantly. They had kissed a lot over the last month and he had grown to like kissing Konoka as often as he could. Drawing her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist she in turn wrapped hers around his neck and moaned softly into their lip lock sending shivers of pleasure and desire down his spine. There was something primal about the sounds she made that stoked a fire inside him he didn't often feel.

He pushed against her lips lightly with his tongue and she groaned again before giving in and allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, that was something he had only done once before. Not because he didn't like it but because he enjoyed it way too much. His tongue dueled with hers wrapping around and massaging it for a bit before finally being forced to pull back for air, with a gasp he released her lips to her groan of disappointment and a string of spit connected them from his tongue to her lower lip.

"Ah…Negi," Konoka gasped her head spinning. French kissing with him was as good as the first time they tried it, she found that she loved it when their tongues wrapped around each other's and in the moment she had pressed her body as closely to his chest as she could manage. "Eeep," she suddenly squeaked as she was suddenly lifted in Negi's arms and then quickly placed on the bed.

She watched, eyes wide, as he stripped off his robe leaving him naked for the first time before her. Naturally her eyes flicked down to his waist, she was curious after all, and sucked in a deep breath. He was already hard, he had a tuft of red hair above it and his cock was long and thick. She had never seen one for real before but Arika had shown her some interesting magazines from her secret stash to get her ready for tonight, just from a quick look she guessed that he was about 8 inches long and almost as thick as her wrist.

"W…Will it fit," she muttered looking half scared half intrigued as Negi crawled up on the bed and held himself over her. Negi surprised her by actually chuckling and she shot him a cute pout at the sudden flash of irritation she felt at his lax attitude. She was serious damnit.

"Just relax Konoka," he said fighting to keep the chuckles out of his voice. Her reactions actually helping him relax a little, leaning down he quickly captured her lips in another kiss making his new wife moan again as she pressed up against him wistfully, her hands running over his chest and shoulders. She seemed to like touching him and she would often giggle with a little gleam in her eyes as she did it while mumbling something about jealous classmates.

Konoka reveled in her make out session with her new hubby, she pushed against his lips with her tongue and Negi satisfied her by deep kissing her again. So caught up in the sensations she didn't realize it right away when Negi reached for the belt on her bathrobe, "Ah," she gasped suddenly when she felt her belt come undone and her robe began to fall open. She instinctively grabbed the hems of the robe preventing Negi from opening it, "s-sorry," she stuttered blushing deeply.

"Don't be," Negi said blushing as well kneeling between her legs his hands on her robe as well. "I promise; I won't ever hurt you."

"I know," she said looking away from his earnest eyes. "I'm not scared that you will hurt me, I'm embarrassed because I'm not sexy."

"You're sexy enough for your age Konoka," Negi insisted turning her head to look at him by turning her chin with his hand. "You're 14 years old and we both know that you will grow more in the next few years, but beyond that your something much more unique than sexy, you're beautiful and right this moment I wouldn't want you any other way," Negi said with conviction in his voice.

Konoka sniffed with tears in her eyes as she smiled up at him, "stupid Negi. You can't say all those kinds of things to a girl, make her feel like she's the most important thing in the world, and not expect her to start to fall in love with you. You had better take responsibility for your words," she commanded letting her robe go and moving her hands to his upper arms. An invitation.

"I promise," he said giving her another quick kiss before opening her robe for the first time. Konoka quickly slipped her arms out of the sleeves before putting them back on his arms but he was too busy staring down at the perfection beneath him. Her skin was pure white without any traces of blemishes and her chest sported a modest pair of small B-cup breasts that suited her slight frame perfectly. They were topped with a pair of small cherry pink nipples already stiff and erect from her excitement, his eyes flicked over the rest of her noting the lack of hair anywhere else on her body.

Including, surprisingly enough, between her legs. She was completely smooth down there and the lips of her womanhood completely covered her slit despite the fact that her legs were slightly spread on either side of him. "You shaved," he asked half surprised half amused and felt his heart flutter at the embarrassed look on her face when he asked.

"M-Mother said you would probably prefer it if I was…ah…shaved down there," Konoka mumbled. "So she taught me a spell to get rid of it permanently so long as the spell is in effect."

"You're beautiful," he whispered again leaning down to kiss her. Konoka gasped at the feeling of their naked chests pressing against one another. Her whole body felt like it was on fire from the pleasure she was feeling and she unconsciously began to rub against him, her nipples scraping against his hard chest and sending bolts of lightning through them.

"O-Oh Kami," Konoka gasped loudly finally breaking her kiss to gasp for air. But Negi didn't let up moving to kiss down her jaw and to her neck, sucking and licking at the skin he found there and marking the once perfect skin with hickies. "Mmm," she moaned in appreciation leaning her head back to allow him more access to her neck, "so good."

Negi chuckled before moving down to his target, Konoka's breasts were small. Only small B-cups, but they were firm and perfectly shaped. He felt his mouth watering just staring at them and after a second he couldn't resist any longer, his hands came up grasping her small mounds making her gasp in surprise and pleasure as he began to kneed her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers.

"Gah," she gasped her back arching up to push her breasts harder into his hands completely on instinct. Her head thrashed from side to side as he massaged and played with her breasts and her body burned with pleasure, he was barely touching her and she was already going crazy. Then she watched wide eyed as he leaned down and took one of her tiny breasts in his mouth sucking on the flesh and nibbling on her nipple. "N-NEGI! SO GOOD!"

"So tasty," he mumbled biting down lightly on Konoka's left nipple while his left hand squeezed and pulled at the right. His right hand stroking her smooth satin skin made its way down to her stomach, his fingertips ghosting over her flesh he felt goosebumps rise across it as his hand made its way down until it reached the apex of her legs. Reaching down he trailed his fingers lightly from the top of her slit to the bottom just to see how she would react, her reaction was impressive to say the least.

"AHHHHHH," Konoka cried out taken completely by surprise as her body seized up her vision going white, her spine went as rigid as a bow string. Her hands gripped in Negi's hair as he was feasting on her breasts gripped harder by reflex a ripped the band out letting his hair fall lose and making him look more like his father before her whole body went slack on the bed. "Huff, huff, huff…wow," Konoka whispered as Negi stared down at her wide eyed.

"I didn't think you would cum that easily," he said looking down at her sweat covered body. He eyed her sacred place and noticed that her cumming had moistened her slit considerably and her lips were now slightly parted letting a faint hint of bright pink peek through. "I…I was planning on pleasuring you with my mouth until you came to make the next part easier."

"N…No need," Konoka gasped looking up at him lazily an easy smile on her lips as she raised her hands up to either side of his head. "We can try that next time, for now, I'm ready," she said surprised at how quickly her jitters had vanished the moment she had experienced her first orgasm. Kami if that's what it was like when he was just trying to rile her up she couldn't wait for the real thing!

"O…Ok," Negi said surprised by the sudden confidence she was showing. It was like a switch was flipped and she suddenly wasn't embarrassed or shy anymore, it was kind of startling. But if Konoka was ok with it then he would go along with it, on top of that watching Konoka in the throes of passion had gotten his own motor running and the sudden ache in his loins compelled him to bury himself in his new wife. For God's sake she was literally asking for it, "just relax then Konoka this will hurt a little at first."

She did just that relaxing back against the pillows as Negi adjusted himself above her, scooting forward and placing her legs up and on the sides of his hips when she hooked her heels on his butt to keep them up and giggling at his surprised look. Then he took his erect member in hand and placed the swollen head up against her slit, she forced herself not to tense up, and he slowly pushed in. "OH," she gasped as his glands split her womanhood for the first time. She had never even used her fingers there before and winced as muscles never before stretched were forced to give way to the invading rod of male flesh.

Cumming before helped tremendously and her slick tunnel accepted Negi's member much more easily than it would have otherwise right up it bumped up against her hymen. Now Negi wasn't exactly moving fast but he didn't stop when he hit her hymen like she thought he would and instead pushed right through it with almost no resistance. She gasped, more in shock than pain, as Negi slid all the way inside her and bumped up right against the entrance to her womb. "Was that," Negi asked surprised that he had suddenly slid all the way inside and shocked at the tight wet vice he suddenly felt around his cock.

"Yeah," Konoka gasped looking down. There was very little pain and even that was already fading as the feeling of fullness and electricity began to dominate all her thoughts. Neither of them noticed the soft glowing of their pactio cards on the table next to the bed, "there's no pain," she said.

"It's so tight and hot, I…I didn't realize it would feel this good," Negi said through gritted teeth. Konoka stared up at him noticing the strained look on his face and the tenseness of his shoulder and smiled. It was so obvious he was holding himself back for her sake, just like had done again and again for the past month not wanting to hurt or rush her in any way. So she pulled him head down and kissed him breaking him out of his own inner thoughts.

Pulling back, she said, "it's our wedding night Negi so its ok if you don't hold back. Make Love to me and don't think about tomorrow, just concentrate on us." Then she pulled him down into a much fiercer lip lock than before molding and sucking against his lips as though she wanted to suck the air from his very lungs. Negi needed no more encouragement, pulling back till only the tip of his cock remained inside his new wife he thrust back in sharply the smack of flesh on flesh echoing in the room. Then he did it again and again gaining speed with every thrust.

Konoka gasped into Negi's mouth every time he bottomed out inside her his whole body pressed her into the bed as his hips rocked back and forth between her legs pushing his manhood in and out of her with abandon. Every inch of his scraped against bundled nerves sending ripples of pleasure through her body and a steady smack of flesh on flesh filled the room louder and faster with every passing second along with the wet squelching of her own pussy as it was ravaged her juices leaking out onto the mattress. "AH, AH, AH, NEGI! HARDER FASTER DON'T HOLD BACK," she cried out her arms and legs wrapped around him like a vice.

"God," Negi groaned his mind foggy as his kissed and nipped at Konoka's neck and breasts all the while pounding deeper and harder into the girl under him. Her fingers clawed at his back leaving red lines on his skin and her hot breath panted in his ear mixed with her moans of pleasure, "You're so tight…I can't. I don't think I'm going to last much longer," he panted his hips speeding up even more as he angled his thrusts down deeper into Konoka's quivering pussy unintentionally aiming directly for the girls G-spot.

"YES, YES!" Konoka cried as her body wound tighter and hotter with pleasure as Negi found a special place inside of her and pounded away at it mercilessly. "MORE! JUST A LITTLE MORE NEGI! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"KONOKA," Negi cried as the girl under him seized up and then squeezed down on his member hard. Her inner walls rippled around his length pulsing and sucking at him desperate to coax his seed from him, it was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced in his life as he felt connected and surrounded by Konoka and as she came he finally came as well spilling himself deep inside her most sacred place.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Konoka cried in pleasure as she came hard. It was even more intense than her first climax reinforced by the feeling of Negi's long hard cock buried deep inside her. The word cock was one she wouldn't normally use even in her own head but things like proper language didn't seem that important when she was reveling in the feeling of her new husband shooting his white hot seed into her womb. "Huff, huff, huff…wow. That was amazing Negi," she sighed her body going limp under him as a feeling of tiredness washed over her, "should I be this tired so quickly?"

"It's the contract," Negi groaned pulling out of Konoka with a pop causing her to moan at the loss as he lay down beside her and pulled her against his chest. "Our magic is being used up sealing the contract permanently, it's not surprising we have no energy."

"Oh…ok," Konoka yawned as she cuddled up against Negi's chest a small smile on her lips as she quickly fell asleep.

 **Lemon End**

The next morning Konoka woke up when the sun peeked through the curtains and the warmth of the light roused her from her dreams. Eyes fluttering open she spotted Negi who was already awake and holding himself up on one arm as he looked down at her in wonder, "so beautiful," he whispered and she blushed and smiled at the loving tone of his voice reaching up to stroke his face with her hand.

"Morning my husband," she said with a giggle reveling in how relaxed and safe she felt naked in bed with the man she married. After yesterday and last night she no longer had any regrets about being forced into this relationship, now she just wanted to develop it as much as she could.

"Morning my Wife," he said back leaning down to kiss her on the lips, just a quick peck much to her groan of disappointment but that was quickly quelled when he placed a hand on her lower belly and she froze up. "I need to check," he said simply and after a second she nodded

"Go ahead," she said and Negi muttered a quick phrase in Latin. A mist of white light formed over her belly and settled there, Arika had explained the spell to her. If the mist glowed green she was pregnant and if it glowed red she was not, the spell pulsed rapidly and she held her breath waiting for the verdict. Then…the spell changed color, RED. "Oh thank Kami," Konoka sighed relaxing.

Negi chuckled relaxing as well and reached for a vial handing it to Konoka who took it eagerly recognizing the contraceptive potion. Popping the cork she drank the pink potion before relaxing onto his chest, "well that's one thing that went our way, I think a baby on top of everything else would have been too much to fast," Negi said and Konoka chuckled.

"I agree, but maybe in a few years I will be agreeable to the idea," Konoka said looking up at him and smiling before reaching up to kiss him. "But for now I want to go to the beach, take me on our honeymoon," she commanded with a laugh.

"Yes dear," Negi replies with faux exasperation and they both broke into laughter. Things were looking good for the newlyweds, together they could handle everything thrown their way.

 **PAN: Ok so I had a whole scenario were they would end up with a baby but in the end decided to scrap. It would be much to quick for their relationship for them to end up parents at this stage. Right now they are just reveling in the relationship itself, especially the sex. The next chapter will begin the manga with a quick flash back to what happened between the wedding and the beginning of the school year. They have a week at Bora Bora and then three weeks with access to a resort sphere, a maximum of 504 days though obviously they wont spend the whole time in time dilation this will help explain their more developed relationship Konoka's increased magical power as well as her more developed body. She is about 14 ½ right now but with time dilation she will be closer to 16 when the school year starts making her above average in body types for her class instead of on the low end. See you all next chapter!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next chapter, kind short but good I think. Getting things set up in the manga's first arc, luckily I have all the manga volumes to reference as I go. Please read and review, positive reviews are always welcome but flames will just be deleted. No lemon in the chapter but maybe one in the next chapter. Until then have fun!**

(Mahora Academy)

With quick decisive steps Konoka Springfield walked towards Mahora Academy, she was a little later getting there than she would have really preferred. But she had a really good excuse, she felt a wicked smile break out over her face as she recalled how she had awoken her husband in bed that morning. It went without saying that sitting in those hard wooden school chairs would be uncomfortable today but so worth it.

She giggled at the thought placing her left hand over her mouth, on the ring finger a pink star diamond ring sparkled, though it was hidden from view by a spell for everyone else until she dropped it. That was not the only difference however, a few months ago real time she had been 14 and a half 4'9 in height with only slightly curved hips and small b-cup breasts. However, following their honeymoon in Bora Bora, she and Negi had decided to spend a year in a magic sphere where every hour in the real world was 24 inside the sphere.

They had spent 365 days in the sphere, the equivalent of just over 15 days' real time, developing not only their relationship but her magical abilities. With the constant training the promise of magic affecting her body quickly came true, after a whole year of intense training and study the results were stunning. Now she stood 5'4 in height with wide curvy hips and a plump butt along with a set of large C-Cups bordering on D-Cups and waist length hair.

She was very proud of her new looks, she was at least the equal of Ayaka the class president in terms of looks, though the still lost out to women like Mana, Kaede and Chizuru. But that still easily jumped her up into the top five and she knew she still had some to grow, thinking back she recalled her honeymoon and the time spent in the sphere. Bora Bora had been amazing no question, though she had to spend most of her time in public using the magic age pill it had been fun and romantic, she only had one complaint however about the whole trip. No sex.

The entire time she had been waiting for Negi to jump her again during the trip, they spent all day having fun and going out she just figured they were so tired by nightfall it made sense that they would go straight to sleep. They would cuddle up and nothing else, until she realized Negi had no intention of having sex with her again when she brought the idea up. Apparently he didn't want to rush things for them and while he had enjoyed himself immensely on their wedding he thought it would be pushing things to have sex regularly.

It was very sweet and thoughtful of him, exactly the sort of thing she should have expected from him, not wanting to force her while denying something he had obviously liked. But there was one flaw to his logic, she WANTED to have sex with him again, her first experience had been mind blowing and she was eager to a repeat performance. There wasn't even any risk after the first night, the potion meant that Negi couldn't get her pregnant for at least a year and apparently magicals didn't suffer mundane diseases like STD's or Cancer.

The only road block was the emotional one, she waited until they were back from their honeymoon to make her move. They had decided ahead of time to use a magic sphere to train and spend more time together, apparently the Springfield's had gotten the sphere form a woman in the magic world named Theodora. It had an island with a beach house on it with a small library filled with magic books and tomes, the perfect place for them to train and relax.

Training in magic was fun and she was finding herself leaning more towards water based magics and healing type magics. But the whole time she was training with Negi her plan was moving forward, given the temperature and location inside the resort sphere she made it a point to wear nothing but skimpy bikinis, miniskirts with sleeveless tank tops and short nearly see through sun dresses every single day. She flirted, teased and snogged to use the British term, with Negi every chance she got, even going so far as to offer clear line of sight down her shirt while not wearing bras or bending over in miniskirts just in time for Negi to catch a peek of her sexy panties.

It was obviously affecting him but it had to be a combination of willpower and actual cluelessness that stopped him short every time she thought he was going to make a move, not even considering the fact that she might want him to. Part of her longed to just tell him what she wanted but she didn't want to seem like she was forcing the issue so for the first month in the sphere they danced on the line but didn't cross it.

Finally, after a month, frustrated and pent up, she decided being subtle was over rated. After a long day of training she waited until Negi was in the shower cleaning himself off, stripped naked and joined him under the water and making certain he understood fully what she wanted and what she was ok with. It wasn't a surprise that it took them a while to leave the shower, or that they skipped out of practice for the next two days, not even bothering to get dressed now that she thought about it. As they were desperate to make up for lost time, after that things got even better between them both physically and emotionally. It was safe to say that their marriage wouldn't be an emotionless and passionless one.

After a whole year in the resort sphere she could safely and honestly say that she was wholly and fully in love with her husband Negi Springfield. Young though they may be if she could go back in time and tell her frightened younger self who was being forced into a magical marriage what she could look forward to in the next year she would do so in a heartbeat if only to save her younger self the stress. She wouldn't change her situation now for anything in the world.

"I guess most of the students are already in their classes," she mused to herself as she looked around the mostly empty courtyard. After getting out of the sphere she and Negi had moved into his father's old house there on the campus, it was actually closer to the campus than the dorms were meaning that she didn't have to take the tram to get to school any longer. She would miss rooming with Asuna but she wouldn't give up waking up in Negi's arms for anything. Then she spotted someone she recognized, "Takahata Sensei," she called out waving one hand over her head as she ran over to him.

"Ah Konoka-san, or is it Mrs. Springfield now," the older man teased as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Mr. Mage-san," she teased back making the man chuckle. "It's good to know most of the teachers are in the know if I need to talk to someone and Mrs. Springfield is just fine."

"Well speaking of Mrs. Springfield, I want to apologize for not being able to make the wedding," he said bowing slightly.

"It's no problem," she waved off still smiling. "It all happened so fast there was no time. Though mother told me how she called you to find out why you didn't know about the contract."

Takamichi raised an eyebrow at the term mother but smiled at how happy the girl looked, "unfortunately I wasn't there that night. So I didn't know about the contact at all, which got me off the hook with Arika thank God. But from the looks of things it worked out pretty well in your favor huh?"

"Oh definitely," Konoka said and they both laughed. "Why don't we head on over to the classroom, I'm sure Negi will be there soon after speaking with Grandfather and I want to get there before he does."

"Let's go then," Takamichi said.

They got to the classroom in just a few minutes. Takamichi whispered that he would be waiting outside for Negi to arrive so she should go on ahead. Opening the door, she walked in to see the rest of the class already inside, walking in she received welcome calls from several girls in the class and more than one raised eyebrow at her physical development but nobody brought it up. They were at that age after all and a growth spurt over the summer wasn't inconceivable but still most of the girls recognized how Konoka Konoe had jumped up in the standings.

She also spotted two people in particular she had been looking for, Evangeline A.K. McDowell the magic vampire sealed within the confines of the Academy by her new Father in Law years ago. The Vampire queen caught her eye and raised one eyebrow before looking away apparently uninterested, though Konoka knew the girl hadn't missed anything about her change physical or magical.

The other was her childhood friend, Setsuna Sakurazaki, she had long since wondered why she had abandoned her and after learning about magic her father had told her why. Setsuna was a member of the Crow demihuman clan that served the Konoe family faithfully, the species was unique in that they were born genderless. Not choosing a gender until they reached puberty, due to her previous lack of magic knowledge Setsuna had withdrawn from direct contact with her per her families' orders and chosen a female form so she could follow her to school and protect her while she was there.

She had declined her father's offer to inform Setsuna of her change in status and knowledge, she wanted to do that herself and maybe get her friend back in the process. But she had also learned about the stigma that Setsuna had been forced to live with among the Crow clan due to being born an Albino with white feathers and hair along with red eyes. Apparently that was another reason Setsuna had readily withdrawn from her life, she didn't want her to see her as a monster, which was stupid when it came right down to it.

The girl in question had been left at the school over the summer when she had been called home for the wedding, so when she caught her eye Konoka noticed how she balked at her change. Her eyes widened as she felt the magic on her and her mouth dropped open before she managed to clear her face, still Konoka shot her a knowing look and mouthed later before turning toward her best friend at school.

Asuna was already sitting at her desk, head down and in her arms. She had a cloud of depression hanging over her and she knew that the girl must already have known about her favorite sensei leaving them. Also with all her stuff moved out of their once shared room she had to know they wouldn't be roommates this year, all she knew about the events of the last summer was that she had to leave for a family emergency and hadn't called back sense. "Morning Asuna-san, it's good to see you again," she said happily as she sat down next to the girl.

"Life is meaningless," she moaned completely depressed and head still down. "First I lose my roommate and then I lose the man of my dreams to some replacement, this year is going to suck…How was your summer?"

Konoka chuckled and patted the depressed girl's back, "well it was ok until I got called home for that family emergency," she stated as she began to weave the story that would become the official explanation for what was about to be revealed to the class. "Turns out an old family contract popped up involving a few families including an old enemy of my Grandfather's. One thing led to another and eventually it all got worked out…well it got worked out after I got married that is," she finished offhandedly.

"That's nice," Asuna muttered sullenly as Konoka silently counted backwards from five in her head. "WHAT! YOU GOT MARRIED," Asuna shouted shooting up from her desk to round on her eyes wide and then her eyes flitted down her body and got wider. "AND WHEN DID YOU GET BOOBIES," she accused covering her own small C-cups, really just very large B-cups as she glared at her own larger C-cups.

"Hehe," she giggled as she covered her mouth with her left hand removing the spell as she did so to reveal the ring on her finger. All around them the classroom got silent as the girls suddenly focused on her and Asuna, "I had a growth spurt over the summer and yes Asuna I got married over the summer, see I have the ring and everything."

"Holy Hell that's a big rock," Kazumi Asakura exclaimed as she appeared out of nowhere note pad in hand. "Is that thing real," she asked falling into reporter mode.

"Pink Star Diamond, very expensive," Satomi Hakase said also appearing from thin air with a magnifying glass specifically used for gemstones in her hand. "Must be rich to afford something like that."

"Now now hold one everyone," Ayaka Yukihiro yelled slamming her hand down on a desk and stopping the rush of girls from swarming Konoka to get a look at her ring. "Let the girl explain her situation."

"Thank you class president," she said giving her a small bow of thanks. "Basically an old rival of my family brought up an old contract that involved us and a few other families. I won't go into details but basically they were going to take my family for everything they had, land, fortune and even this school along with the other family's belongings as well. However, my grandfather found a loophole in the contract that let us get out of it if I married the son of one of the other family heads. We decided it was the best option for all and I got married to him a few weeks ago, we have been spending the time sense then getting to know each other better."

"He must be some 30 or 40 something adult right," Asakura asked very curious while Asuna looked both frightened and mad at the idea.

"Actually no," she replied surprising them. "He is only a few years older than me at 17."

That made some of the girls around her sigh in relief, most of them knew that she had feared marrying an older man and being seen as an asset only. Then Haruna Saotome spoke up with a perverted grin on her face, "sure it's great that he isn't some old fart but if your married the real question I think is simple. Have you done the nasty with him yet," she asked with the look of a dirty old man making the other girls go silent and blush…except for Konoka who had been expecting that question and smirked.

"Oh you mean if we have had sex yet," she asked bluntly with a smile on her face. All around her the girls faces went deep red, even Haruna lost her smirk and gained a slight blush. "Well I did say it was an old contract and part of the requirements for the marriage meant that I had to consummate it on my wedding night. Of course we had the honeymoon and the weeks leading up to school starting again, and I was a little late this morning because I decided to wake him up in a special way. So I guess the answer to your question is yes Haruna, we have had sex," she said a truly wicked smirk on her face as she looked at all the wide eyed dumfounded blushing faces around her.

"Y-you had sex, just this morning," Ayaka asked shaking and pointing at her.

"Well I suppose it would be strange from all of your perspectives," she said flippantly. "I admit it's a little strange being the only non-virgin in the class, but honestly once you have your first time you can't back to going without for long."

Collectively the class felt as though a giant stone had fallen on all their head, etched in the stone in big bold letters was the word VIRGIN. The shear radiance and superiority the girl was putting off made the rest of the girls feel inferior, it didn't matter their age, beauty, skill or even ability with magic or chi. Konoka was married with a husband that was not a decade or more her senior and she was active with him in a physical way, it was something only she could claim. Not even the Vampire queen, Mercenary Half-Demon or Ninja Heiress could hold their heads up high as they were also virgins for various reasons they were not willing to go into.

"And the best thing of all," Konoka continued apparently oblivious to the mood of the class. "Negi, that's his name by the way, was already scheduled to take over our class this semester. So he is going to be replacing Takahata Sensei starting today!"

"HE WHAT," Asuna yelled finally managing to break through her shock. "YOUR HUSBAND IS GOING TO BE OUR NEW TEACHER!"

"I'm afraid so Asuna-san," a new voice interrupted them all and the girl with pig tails whipped around and gasped at the owner of that voice.

"Takahata-sensei," she exclaimed standing up only to bow quickly. "Please there must be some mistake, the school can't allow a 17 year old boy teach a class full of teenage girls. It just wouldn't be right, what if tries to do something to us or acts inappropriately towards us?"

"Don't be rude towards your new teacher," the elder man reprimanded making the red head wince at his tone. "For one he is Konoka's husband and its insulting to her to suggest that he would be unfaithful to her, for another I've known him since he was a baby and I can personally vouch for his virtue and respectfulness. Additionally, the fact that he is married has actually put most of the staff at ease given his age, and as far as qualifications go he already has Masters degrees in English, Mathematics and Biology so he is certainly qualified to teach."

"Sorry, forgive me," Asuna said in a meek voice to both Takamichi and Konoka. Konoka brushed it off knowing her friend was only reacting because her crush was no longer their teacher, though she had felt some slight irritation at her words she hid it from her face.

"Ah Takamichi," a much younger male voice spoke up through the doorway. "Is my first class already acting lively?"

The voice drew the classes attention as first Shizuna Minamoto, the principal's assistant walked in, followed by 5'10 foot tall young man spiky red hair and handsome English features walked in. The first collective thought in the head of most of the girls in the class was one thing, HOT! With his warm brown eyes and kind inviting smile it was safe to say that a few of the girl's hearts skipped a beat including but not limited to, a class president, a bookworm, a Kung Fu master and a chibi vampire.

"Negi-sensei," The bearded man nodded to the younger one. "Welcome to your new class, take care of them for me will you. I'm really fond of the students here and I have high hopes for many of their futures."

"I will I promise Takamichi-san," Negi replied grasping the man's forearm in a familiar manner. Then he looked across the classroom getting a feel for the students who were looking back at him silently half in shock and half in wonder as he took his place behind his desk. "To start I would like to say hello to you all, I understand how strange this must be having a man only a few years older than yourselves teaching a class of only young women, but rest assured the faculty including Takamichi-san here and Miss Minamoto as well will be closely monitoring this classes progress. And as I see you have all already been informed I am indeed married to Konoka here," he said eyeing her as she grinned shamelessly back at him. "Despite that you have my word it will not affect my duties towards her as a teacher."

"Though he will probably spank me if I fail an exam," Konoka suddenly quipped brazenly. This made several of her classmate gasp and blush spectacularly, even more so when they saw the slight blush on their teachers face before he managed to hid it and the exasperated if resigned looks of the two older teachers. "Though really I don't know if that is a threat or an incentive to fail anyways," she added completely without shame.

"Regardless," Negi continued on shooting Konoka a look that said he would make her pay later but only made her smile wider. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you all over the next year," he said formally and bowed over his desk in a traditional way. The class and the girls were silent for a few moments not make a sound at all and making Negi think for a moment he would have a harder time dealing with them than he expected only for a loud and sudden noise to erupt from the classroom that could be heard across the campus.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

A while later, after the girls had calmed down and Negi barely managed to avoid getting glomped as the girls tried to rush the desk, only to be stopped by Takamichi reminding them all it was both inappropriate and he was married. Konoka sat, smirk still firmly plastered on her face, as Negi expertly guided the class through their first English lesson with him. It helped that the majority of the girl's attention was riveted on their new teacher, though she noticed many of their eyes were much lower than necessary to read the board when his back was turned.

That both annoyed and pleased her, that fact that they were ogling what was hers and that fact that he was hers. She also happened to notice than many of the girls including the redoubtable class president, shooting her very jealous looks every few minutes. It was all she could do not to preen like a colorful songbird with the biggest strongest mate in her nest for miles around.

Though not everyone was looking at Negi like that, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Asuna. She looked grumpy and irritated at Negi and was idly thumbing a heavy eraser, almost without thought Konoka watched her break a chunk of it off and take aim. She was a little annoyed at the girl who was letting her emotions dominate her reactions but mostly she was just amused because he knew what was about to happen. Just as Asuna let lose Negi turned so his right side was facing the board and his empty left hand snatched out and nicked the eraser bit from thin air.

The class watched stunned, most not even being able to follow the motion, only the fact that Negi caught the projectile aimed at him in a split second reaction. His hand held out and the eraser bit held between two fingers the class got a good long second to look at it before his wrist flicked out hard sending the eraser bit flying straight back at Asuna to thunk her sharply on the forehead right between the eyes.

"IYE," Asuna cried hands going to her head as the motion from the hit rocked her back in the chair and sent her crashing to the floor. A second later the class broke out laughing at the girl's misfortune as she slowly clambered back up to her desk. "What the heck was that for," she accused angrily pointing at her teacher.

"Just returning your eraser to you Asuna-san," Negi said cheerfully making the girl flinch at getting caught out by the teacher. The man had sharp eyes and ever sharper reflexes, "by the way since you seem to have nothing better to do why don't you translate the next page for me out loud for the entire class," he said smiling with a completely innocent that made the rest of the class laugh.

"EHHH," Asuna cried tears pouring from her eyes. Next to her Konoka giggled and shot her the peace sign when she caught her looking, all she could think in reaction to her best friend's reaction was one word. Traitor.

Up near the top of the rows of desks Setsuna Sakurazaki sat mind a whirlwind of confusion and trepidation. She hadn't been very surprised when her Ojou-sama had been recalled home during the summer for family matters. The fact that she had been left on campus had been annoying but if anything had been able to penetrate the family mansion and make off with her there would have been nothing she could have done to stop such a powerful attacker.

Her job was to protect Ojou-sama while she was at school so she had spent the rest of the summer going over the defensives in place and making sure nothing untoward snuck onto the school during the more lax summer months. She had also expected that her Ojou-sama would soon have an official fiancé but that was just the way of things, it would then be her job to make sure that fiancé didn't use his position to take advantage of her. But she never expected for Ojou-sama to return to school already married, especially since no one had bothered to inform her of the change in her status, she was her designated guardian for Kami's sake!

But the thing that was bothering her the most was the obvious magical power radiating off her charge, Ojou-sama had always had a presence from the sheer amount of magic she possessed. But now it was obvious to anyone who used magic that she had been training and using her magic. Her growth spurt was an obvious sign of that, and if she wasn't mistaken it was also possible she had used a time dilation sphere to get more training in than the summer would have allowed.

But the worst possible thing, if she now knew about magic it was entirely possible that she also knew the truth about her and the crow tribe. That more than anything else scared her, and the signal she had given her when she entered. She had avoided Ojou-sama on her father's orders because of her lack of knowledge of magic and chi but given the evidence that the situation had changed she had no grounds for avoiding her any longer or disobeying an order from it. It was likely that she would getting her explanation and her orders directly from Ojou-sama from now on. She didn't know if that knowledge made her happy or even more frightened of the outcome of their meeting.

Konoka yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she walked through the courtyard, the sun would be setting in a few hours but she had some time yet. Classes had just let out for the day, as the bell rang and her classmates were all leaving the classroom she had skipped over and stolen a quick kiss from Negi, just on his cheek. But it certainly got a reaction from the other girls in class, mostly jealous looks.

Negi had to go check in with the Headmaster to report on his first day of classes and Asuna had stayed behind for a minute to try and get some time with Takahata-sensei. Setsuna, the little sneak, had slipped away before she could corner her. She would have to get on top of that soon but for the moment she just wanted to head home and get ready for Negi to join her later. She had a surprise in store for him for completing his first day as a teacher and she smirked wickedly at the thought of what they might get up to that night.

Off to the side she spotted Nodoka Miyazaki with her usual tower of books in her arms and chuckled at the sight, "well it looks like boorstore-chan decided to get an early start at Library Island, I will have to nip over there in the next few days or the others think I have abandoned them for my husbands bed," she joked to herself.

She was about to turn away when she noticed Nodoka sway suddenly, eyes drawn back to her she watched in surprise and shock as she began to topple. The books came out of her hands as the pull of gravity overcame her balance and she tumbled over the edge of the walkway, honestly there should be a guard rail there for this exact reason, and from the way she was falling she would most likely land on her head. Almost certainly a fatal fall, unless someone did something about it.

Reflexes trained into her body for over a year had her wrist flicking and a wand hidden in a holster strapped against her forearm snapped into her open palm. Quick as a whip a simple wind spell was on her lips and a whirlwind formed under Nodoka-san arresting her fall for a split second, sending magic to her legs she performed a quick move allowing her to cover the distance between her and Nodoka-san in a half second. Just in time to catch the dazed and confused girl and make it seem as though she had been in the right place at the right time.

"Nodoka-san are you alright," she asked the girl in her arms quickly making a show of checking her over. "It's lucky I was right under you when you fell, you could have hurt yourself…," she trailed off suddenly when she noticed another presence nearby. Looking up she froze as she saw her best friend Asuna looking straight at her. A stupefied expression on her face as she pointed at her and her body shook from what she had just seen.

 **PAN: Uh-Oh Asuna saw something she shouldn't, but it wasn't Negi this time. How will that change things? Find out next time! Until then…**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Im Sorry

Sigh. If you're seeing this update and you saw the short word count in the notification you can probably guess what this is. When I started writing fanfiction I had such ideas bouncing around it my head and honestly, I still do. But looking back on my original works I can't help but cringe at how bad they come across now. Furthermore, I promised myself that I wouldn't abandon my stories like so many others, to my shame real life and lack of drive from my original creations has made me a liar. For those of you who have read and enjoyed what I have written so far, I can only offer my sincerest thanks for you support and my upmost apologies for my failure.

However not all is lost so if you are reading this then this is what is going to happen.

I will not be deleting my original stories, they will be discontinued and offered up for adoption for any who what them. Simply PM me for permission first.

Second, I still wish to continue writing Fanfiction. However, I have discovered that taking on multiple stories at once only hurts me so I will only be writing one story at a time from now on so this sad turn of events does not happen again.

Once I have a story in mind I will be planning it out in its entirety first and then I will write several chapters before I post the first one at all. I hope to release some information on what that story will be soon.

So please stay tuned to what I have in store and I will see you all soon. Until then.

Ja Ne!


End file.
